You
by lYmli
Summary: Cuando Naruto pudo haberle dicho que lo amaba no lo hizo, pero Sasuke lejos sigue esperando esas palabras yaoi, lemon Sasuke x Naruto


**You**

Otro año más. Otro año más sin Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró hondo y limpió la ventana empañada con la manga de su chaqueta. Podía ver la nieve cayendo en medio de la oscura noche. Mientras tanto, todos estaban celebrando en la sala con sake y comida por la última misión. Naruto solo podía preguntar dónde estaba Sasuke. Aún tenía las palabras que él le dio años atrás. A pesar de que eran jóvenes y no conocían el amor. Naruto sintió esas palabras verdaderas y reales. Tanto que cada vez que lo piensa su corazón resuena como un tambor.

- Nos tocó quedar en esta posada - dijo Kakashi mirando por la ventana. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve -. Solo hay dinero para tres cuartos y somos cuatro - dijo mostrándoles la billetera.

- Dormiré con Sasuke! - gritó Sakura emocionada. Se echó a los brazos de Sasuke hasta asfixiarlo.

Naruto lanzó un gruñido.

- No tengo la culpa de que yo sea más atractivo que tú - dijo Sasuke engreído.

- Sasuke y Naruto duermen juntos - dijo Kakashi - . Sakura duermes sola en un cuarto y yo en otro.

- Pero...

- Nada - dijo Kakashi -. Una niña decente no duerme con un chico sin tener relación alguna.

Sakura se la pasó quejándose. Kakashi ignorándola. Sasuke y Naruto fueron al cuarto que le tocaron. Era un cuarto pequeño con una cama pequeña, apenas cabían los dos. Se miraron incómodos. Especialmente Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate. Sasuke no dijo nada. Tenía la cara de pocos amigos de siempre. Caminó hacia la cama y se acostó en el lado derecho junto a la gran ventana. Naruto hizo lo mismo. Caminó hacia la cama, se acostó en el lado izquierdo. Los dos quedaron de espaldas. El rubio miraba la pared y Sasuke miraba la nieve caer por la ventana.

- No puedo dormir - dijo Naruto girándose, encaró la espalda ancha y fuerte del pelinegro.

- Si dejaras de hablar.

- Podemos hablar hasta quedarnos dormidos - dijo Naruto sonriente -. Ok, no.

- ... ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Ah? - Naruto no esperaba que Sasuke quisiera hablar en serio -. La nieva esta cayendo.

- Ya lo sé.

- Creo que es bonita.

- Me da lo mismo.

- ... Porque puedes construir muñecos de nieve y arrojar bolas de nieve a tus amigos y...

- Uh.

- Cambiemos de tema.

- Uh.

- O mejor me callo - dijo Naruto suspirando hondo.

Puso su dedo índice contra la espalda de Sasuke. En silencio trazó varias rayas invisibles formando letras, que formaron luego palabras, que formando luego frases.

- ¿Me amas? - preguntó Sasuke abruptamente haciendo que Naruto retirara su mano asustado -. Escribiste en mi espalda TE AMO

- ¡¿Tienes ojos en la espalda?

- Pude sentir cada movimiento de tu dedo.

- Yo... - Naruto había sido descubierto. Podía decirle a Sasuke lo mucho que lo amaba o callar. Decidió lo último - No me dejaste terminar!. Yo quería decir TE AMO SAKURA!

Sasuke no dijo nada. Naruto estaba súper preocupado, pero temía decir algo y terminar confesando sus sentimientos. Se quedó dormido.

La ventana se volvió a empañar. Naruto volvió a limpiarla. Miró por la ventana. La nieve dejó de caer. Todo estaba súper oscuro. La nieve era gris bajo el cielo nocturno. Si Sasuke estuviera ahí mismo, le diría lo mucho que lo ama, le diría ese y éste TE AMO es para ti.

Muy lejos de ahí. Al otro lado del mundo. Sasuke estaba en una cueva para resguardarse de la nieve. Estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo. En sus sueños podía tener a Naruto: tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, poseerlo, hacerle el amor. Decirle que no importaba si no lo amaba porque él lo amaba.

- Sasuke!, has regresado! - gritó Naruto emocionado. Corrió hacia el pelinegro en la puerta y se echó sobre sus brazos.

Sasuke correspondió aparatándolo con fuerza.

- Nunca me volveré a ir - dijo el mayor a su oído al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios.

- Sasuke... - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Ya se fueron a dormir o más bien se desmayaron por el sake - dijo Naruto con suspicacia.

Sasuke lo cargó en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué haces? - gritó el rubio asustado y hecho un tomate.

- Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido - dijo Sasuke llevándolo por el pasillo oscuro -. Tu uarto sigue siendo el mismo, ¿cierto?

- Ajá, pero...

Sasuke sonrió y lo llevó a su cuarto. Puso a Naruto sobre la cama y se echó sobre él como fiera hambrienta. Comenzó a besarlo sin compasión, dejando su piel marcada de rojo. Naruto tenía miedo de que fuera escuchado. Tapó la boca con las dos manos. Ahogó los gemidos mientras Sasuke le quitaba la ropa y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Manos cálidas y suaves, pensó el rubio buscando la mirada de Sasuke en la oscuridad. Sus ojos negros brillaban con lujuria y pasión.

Sasuke se quitó la ropa y se quedó desnudo como Naruto. Los dos se miraron curiosos con ganas de probar uno al otro. Sasuke lo besó por el cuello, su pecho, jugó con sus pezones sonrosados y duros, haciendo que Naruto gimiera entrecortadamente. Naruto quería gemir más fuerte, pero tenía miedo de ser atrapado bajo el fuerte cuerpo del mayor. Sasuke tomó su miembro. Empezó a bajar y subir su mano por la longitud del miembro en erección del menor, después lo metió a la boca y lo saboreó hasta que éste expulsara su esencia dentro de su boca. Le gustaba el sabor de Naruto. Tan dulce como su dueño.

Sasuke untó sus dedos con la esencia del rubio. Llevó los dedos a su entrada pequeña y virginal. Metió un dedo haciendo que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus orbes azules. Metió el otro dedo haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran lentamente por sus mejillas ardientes. Sasuke sacó los dedos y le dio un beso antes de continuar. Se puso entre las piernas del rubio. Introdujo su miembro en su interior. Salió y entró bombardeándolo en un vaivén despacio y dulce. Poco a poco, Naruto sentía placer en medio del dolor. Sacó las manos y cogió el cuello de pelinegro. Se alzó para besarlo. Beso que Sasuke correspondió. Chocaron sus lenguas con un sonido sensual. Se besaron sin parar al ritmo de las embestidas, después Sasuke entraba y salía con más fiereza, haciendo que Naruto gritara como un poseso por el placer, olvidando, que podía despertar a los demás.

Naruto envolvió a Sasuke con sus brazos fuertemente. Quería sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería ser uno con él. Sus bocas se reencontraron en un beso apasionado. Sasuke dio una última estocada corriéndose en su interior. Naruto irguió la espalda gritando al expulsar su esencia por segunda vez esa noche. Después los dos se acostaron uno al lado del otro.

- Dilo - dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla.

- Te am...

Sasuke abrió los ojos con el ruido de unos cuervos. Se levantó del suelo donde había dormido. Miró fuera de la cueva. La nieve había cesado y cubierto gran parte del paisaje. Miró al cielo de color azul que lo hizo pensar en Naruto que tenía ojos del mismo color. Ese sueño que tuvo. Estuvo cerca de escuchar el TE AMO que Naruto le debía.

Tal vez algún día lo escucharía en la realidad, pero mientras tanto tenía que seguir soñando. pregunta :3 usé bien el punto y seguido o exageré? estoy confundida con el punto y seguido y la coma :3 me gust la coma, pero dicen k hay k poner punto, después de cada frase O.o

_My breath turns white as winter comes_

_and in your city, snow is already falling_

_I can feel you, far far away_

_but in my heart I feel no more distance_

_One day, our wish will be_

_the only thing I need_

_If we stay together_

_we won't have to be weak_

_If I could be at the place you see_

_I wouldn't need anything else_

_But you're not here in this place and_

_in all the snow I see how my world stops turning_

_Some times, I sort of thought,_

_that there's no happiness, other than here_

_Can people love someone, and then forget that_

_person, and then love another person?_

_We couldn't be together from the very beginning_

_be we were able to become as one_

_Because we met halfway, we don't have_

_to bother with those useless efforts_

_If I could be at the place you see_

_I wouldn't need anything else_

_But you're not here in this place and_

_in all the snow I see how my world stops turning_

_If I could be at the place you see_

_I wouldn't need anything else_

_But you're not here in this place and_

_in all the snow I see how my world stops turning_

_I want to be with you, with you oh baby_

_I'll never forget you_

_As the snow keeps on falling_

_I embrace our moments in my heart_


End file.
